Sacrificios
by Roderick Seth
Summary: "…yo la hice. Ella es mía. Y de Yu." MikaNoa, YuNoa (Asura/Shinoa), menciones de Guren/Shinoa y Kimizuki/Mitsuba.
1. Una virgen

**Prompt #8.** _Amor para vender_. Tabla _Quemaduras de pólvora._

* * *

Una virgen  


* * *

 _I got love for sale_

 _come on, get some_

 _before it gets stale again_

 **Twilight singers**

* * *

—¿Lo has traído, cierto?

El demonio está encadenado y limitado a un escaso círculo que abarca un pentagrama: dos hechizos combinados de la excelsa tradición Sanguu-Hiragi.

Ella sonríe, buscando disimular su sorpresa ante la situación.

—Bueno, no es como si fuera algo de lo cual pudiera deshacerme...

—Dámelo ya. A eso has venido, ¿no?

Shinoa se sonroja profusamente. Deja la charola de comida a un lado. Solo un momento atrás convenció a Mitsuba de irse a dormir (con Shiho...), dejándole la tarea que usualmente se hace de a dos: uno se acerca con sigilo al demonio para entregarle la cena de un lado. El otro se mantiene a la defensiva, en caso de que él ataque sorpresivamente. Pero los encantamientos de Shinoa son los más fuertes, ¿cierto? Retienen a Asura alcanzando y sobrando el talento.

Claro. Aunque la matara, no podría dejar el sótano. Y está muy débil para soltarse. No ha comido y mantener el control por nueve días ya, es exhaustivo para él.

Creen que no tardará en dejar a Yu. No debe. Pero...

Shinoa tiene inseguridades. Cada vez le cuesta más convencer a los demás y a sí misma. Si la escuchan, de momento, es por una mezcla de lástima y falsas esperanzas. Para con ella, lo primero. Para con Yu lo segundo. Y el tiempo apremia, sin embargo.

—Muéstrame lo que tienes —exige Asura.

Shinoa hizo una mueca. Su rostro se volvió aún más semejante al color de las fresas maduras. Ella sabía lo que pedía. Había leído sobre los antiguos rituales de ofrendas y Guren le hubo contado de ellos. Mahiru también. De lo que hicieron para frenar su propio demonio.

Asura mismo, dos noches antes, hizo la atrevida propuesta, por la cual Kimizuki le llenó el rostro de moretones que tardaron en sanar hasta la víspera de la visita de Shinoa.

(Y que por parte de Mika -que amaba a Yu y defendía su cuerpo poseído más que el propio- le hubo valido su propia cantidad de golpes e insultos a Shiho, que se había escudado en la falta de respeto hacia su querida Mitsuba, ni más ni menos.)

No habría tomado una resolución tan extrema sin tener todos los pormenores en cuenta y tras verterse discretamente una botella de vino consagrado en las venas, a la usanza de las ofrendas del Mediterráneo, había acudido a Asura convencida de darse completa.

Para una chica que se había ido desprendiendo de sus romanticismos antes de darse el lujo de tenerlos siquiera, desde que se acordaba, su primera vez propiamente dicha era algo para más o menos atesorar, hasta que alcanzara la edad en la que su hermana había perdido la virginidad y la vida.

Fue lo bastante difícil rechazar proposiciones y frenar intentos de violación, en favor del amor que llegó y la rompió en mil pedazos, con la cuasi indiferencia de su objeto amado.

Y lo hubiera sido más de vivir con el no de Yu implícito, si no fuera por Mika, quien competía con Shinoa en intensidad de los sentimientos y audacia por ellos desde su entrega total en silencio. Habiendo perdido ambos sin que hubiera competencia oficial siquiera, pues matar vampiros y salvar a sus camaradas en el día a día, sobre todo a Guren, se había convertido en el _raison d'etre_ de ese chico energético con una espada, grandes ínfulas y esperanzas.

Entre Mika y Shinoa existía un compañerismo seco que prometió tornarse la amistad que se da entre familiares políticos. De saber lo que ella iba a hacer, la habría despreciado, sin duda. O hubiera tratado de convencerla, pasmado, de que no lo hiciera. Si no ambas cosas.

—Aquí está. Una virgen para ti. La primera en siglos, ¿o me equivoco?

Shinoa mantuvo su sonrisa como si estuviera pasándole un informe a Guren Ichinose sobre sus hazañas exitosas en el campo de batalla. Y mientras tanto, con los músculos tensos, se subió la falda del vestido hasta la cintura, mostrando su ropa interior.

Asura chasqueó la lengua. Shinoa se repitió que poco tenía de Yu, aparte del rostro, contorsionado por una ira y un deseo tan intensos que lo alejaban de la determinación limpia y hasta dulce con la cual el muchacho al que ella tanto quería encaraba sus desafíos.

—Un siglo. _Casi_ virgen. Puedo sentir la esencia de Guren Ichinose sobre ti. Ya hubieras querido que fuera la de Yuichiro, ¿cierto?

El vino sacramental se avivó en las mejillas de Shinoa, quien se mordió los labios para recordarse a sí misma proseguir, habiendo llegado tan lejos. Bajó sus manos, que temblaban y comenzó a desabrocharse los botones de la prenda de una pieza.

—Eres muy inteligente...eso es algo que no le he dicho nunca a nadie. Hasta me he preguntado si pasó.

Asura se carcajeó. Fue más bien un jadeo repleto de cinismo. Sus ojos chispeaban con el anhelo destructivo de una bestia hambrienta.

—Por supuesto que pasó. Estabas menos ebria que ahora. Era Navidad, tu cumpleaños. Él te felicitó, llevándote aparte, te descorrió la ropa y te manoseó por todos lados hasta quedarse dormido.

Las lágrimas bajaron por las mejillas de Shinoa. Eran producto de la mezcla de humillación con el recuerdo más o menos exacto pero tan desnudo como ella tenía que estar para el ritual. No era necesario. Sin embargo, un gusto sádico para él.

—Ni siquiera sabías cómo tener un orgasmo hasta que él te enseñó. Y luego, simplemente fantaseaste con que él volvía a propasarse, más duro, más fuerte y adentro. Pero nunca se dio porque Guren Ichinose no es nada tonto y con tu hermana tuvo suficientes mujeres Hiragis para toda la vida.

—Suficiente tú, Asura —lo cortó Shinoa, en un arranque de cólera contenida—. ¿No quieres tu ofrenda?

—No la quiero más de lo que tú necesitas lo que me pedirás a cambio.

—Este cuerpo nunca fue _poseído_. Lo sabes, Asura. Te ofrezco la energía de mi sensualidad floreciente, la rosa de mi virtud, a cambio de...

—El cuerpo de Yu. Que casi me pertenece.

— _Casi_.

—Como tú eres _casi_ virgen.

Shinoa se muerde tanto los labios para no replicar que se le hace un corte sangriento. _Probablemente eso le guste,_ piensa al borde de desvanecerse de la impresión pero sin dejar de pretender un dominio que no tiene porque Yu no regresa al mundo desde hace diez días.

—Quítate todo.

Pensó que al menos tendría la dignidad de la ropa interior. ¿No? Hace de cuenta que lo sabía, de todos modos, que él es un chico impaciente (aunque ni siquiera sea un _chico_ , propiamente dicho y teniendo la fisionomía de Yu pero no su dulzura cálida y su ignorancia con respecto al sexo) y ella, un poco más experta, la que lo va a orientar, al tiempo que deja su pureza de lado.

Así habría sido una primera vez de regla entre ellos, ¿no? Fantaseando un poco, después de una boda más o menos arreglada, con Guren dando el permiso a pesar de sus celos y los Hiragi consintiendo sin que les importe en lo más mínimo un receso de ellos. O rápido y con torpeza, en las barracas o amparados por la resistencia posterior a un campo de batalla. En alguna ciudad a medio tomar por los vampiros, excitados por la supervivencia, anestesiados por el luto, queriendo unirse y pensar en otra cosa.

¿Se había perdido de tanto? Lloraba pero se repetía a sí misma que no. Estaba en un punto en el que sería violada tarde o temprano si no se precipitaba por voluntad propia. ¿Y qué mejor motivo que el de ayudar a Yu?

—Tanto teatro y estás mojada. _Tócate_. Veamos si valió la pena lo que te enseñara Guren Ichinose.

¿Seishiro en una celda? ¿Un vampiro, como ese Crowley, metiéndole mano hasta desangrarla? ¿Qué más?

— _Asuramaru_ , promételo. Sella la promesa. Y seré tuya. Te entregaré los disfrutes carnales que solicites de este cuerpo y luego te enterrarás profundo dentro de Yuichiro Hyakuya sin que volvamos a saber de ti durante treinta años —pronunció Shinoa, resueltamente, dibujando con signos el pentagrama bajo sus pies y haciendo brillar el contrato fantasmalmente en sus manos.

Asura se echó a reír como si fuese muy graciosa su demanda.

—¿Por una _casi_ virginidad, treinta años? Estás de chanza, bruja. Vístete y lárgate antes de que me suelte y te haga pagar esta insolencia.

...Shinoa titubeó y estudió con cuidado, en la oscuridad surcada por un rayo de luna desde la ventana y su propio poder lumínico. Él no podía soltarse, no así como así, con dos hechizos tan fuertes conteniéndolo. Su amenaza se debía a que estaba exaltado. Cierto taimado orgullo le colmó con calor el pecho: en la entrepierna del pantalón de Yu se apreciaba una dureza innegable. Estaba interesado en el contrato. Solo había que... _regatear_.

(El mero pensamiento la hizo sentir enferma y horrorizada consigo misma, lo cual la empujó una vez más hacia el llanto pero para variar resolvió continuar.)

—Por mi virginidad y pureza. Veinticinco años.

—Eso es más de lo que Yuichiro tal vez viva.

—Veinte.

—Harás todo lo que yo diga.

—...mientras que no implique poner en peligro a nadie más.

—Y beberé tu sangre.

—No la suficiente como para que eso me mate.

—Hecho. Veinte años. Y eres mía esta noche. Ven aquí. _Ahora_.

¿Veinte años? Shinoa experimentó gozo y hasta gratitud. Avanzó hacia Asura sin aire, emocionada. Siendo sincera, por su cuerpo (aún si el demonio no hubiese detectado sus primeros juegos con Guren...) no esperaba más de diez en el mejor de los casos y se hubiera conformado, humillada, con cinco. _Valgo veinte años, eso sería mucho dinero, ¿no?_ Había cierto desconsuelo y más ganas de llorar en ese pensamiento. Se sentía sucio. Era la confirmación de que si Yuichiro regresaba, tanto como ella quería, se apartaría de ella con asco. No podrían ni ser fugaces amantes. El horror y el rechazo dominarían la relación porque, ¿cómo sería capaz de volver a ver el rostro de quien arrebatara su inocencia sin recordar esa noche en que se rindiera?

 _Siempre tomé decisiones que no pudieran ser cuestionadas por un hombre_. _¿Estaría aquí aunque fuera uno o sería Mitsuba la que se sacrificaría?_ Era más lógico, sin embargo, que fuese ella, ¿no? Era su escuadrón, su responsabilidad. Y a un muchacho le tocaría más el ego, ¿verdad? Y bien o mal, era deseada. ¿No era ese el epítome de haber nacido mujer?

(Nada de eso era del todo cierto pero se lo repitió hasta más o menos convencerse.)

Nada podía hacer con el asco por sí misma y por la situación. Sonrió con tristeza, disipando los signos de talismanes en el aire y llegó hasta Asura, quien la miraba con baba cayéndole por la boca de Yu.

—Desátame.

—No puedes dejar el sótano ni lastimar a otros.

—Hacer chillar a una hija de los Hiragi es más que suficiente para mí.

Shinoa rompió el maleficio de Mitsuba. _Eso la despertará pronto. Ella notará que no estoy en la cama y querrá bajar. No podrá hacerme mucho antes de que esté con los demás frente a la puerta_.

¿La verían desnuda? Shinoa cerró los ojos y se dejó abrazar con brusquedad. Tendrían que entender sus motivos y respetarla. Eran amigos, después de todo. Y lo que ella hacía se debía a Yu.

—¡Sangre! –exclamó Asura, clavando con gula los dientes en la piel del cuello de Shinoa, tras aspirar su aroma y apretar la entrepierna, aún cubierta por el pantalón, contra su humedad hasta el dolor.

—Toda tuya...—ella murmuró, resignada a las caricias que invadieron su cuerpo.

Terminaría pronto, ¿no? No podía ser peor que el de romperse un hueso, ¿cierto? Ella ya había estado hospitalizada por heridas así.

—¡¿Shinoa?! ¡¿Estás ahí abajo?! Ayúdame, Shiho...

Tal y como ella supuso que sucedería, los otros (liderados por Mitsuba) ya casi la habían encontrado.

—...tendrás que apurarte si quieres tu sacrificio.

Asura suspiró con molestia.

—Vale. Me has estafado con lo del tiempo. Pero lo haré valer. Te sorprendería de lo que soy capaz.

La mano de Yu-Asura descendió por el vientre de Shinoa y encontró ese punto que evidentemente buscaba...donde se hundió con uñas afiladas, sin que ella pudiera evitarlo.

—¡Eso no! –exclamó ella, intentando apresar su muñeca pero el dolor punzante de su carne rota la debilitó. Con un simple tajo, el demonio que poseía a Yu había abierto la zona bajo su estómago y rebuscaba entre sus órganos con una destreza solo diabólica y una expresión de satisfacción en la cara.

—No sé de dónde sacaste lo de las costumbres de mis ofrendas pero siempre pido una virgen porque el útero sabe horrible si no. Puedes seguir viviendo si se apresuran a cerrarte, el contrato sigue vigente...

(Eso y las explosiones en la puerta fueron lo último que escuchó.)

* * *

 **N/A** : _Casi lo olvido. Felices Pascuas. Disfruten la cena tanto como Asura_.


	2. Sed

**Prompt #9.** _Vive conmigo_. Tabla _Quemaduras de pólvora._

* * *

Sed

 _Dedicado a Annie_.

* * *

 _I've been thinking about you, baby  
By the light of dawn  
And in my blues  
Day and night  
I been missing you  
_

 _I've been thinking about you, baby  
Come and live with me_

 **Twilight singers**

* * *

Tenía la garganta seca cuando despertó. Lo mismo que los labios, que le sangraban, ¿se habría mordido en sueños? Le dolían los dientes también. Estaba bañada en sudor frío y sus manos lucían pálidas.

Intentó reconstruir sus recuerdos mientras que el mundo se aclaraba a su alrededor, en la habitación oscurecida del hotel abandonado en el que su escuadrón se ocultaba. Desde hacía un par de semanas, cuando Yu se…

Volvió _incapaz_. Sí.

¿Le tocaría llevarle la comida o el desayuno? ¿Qué hora serían? ¿Mitsuba habría olvidado descorrer las cortinas? A Shinoa le gustaba contemplar las estrellas antes de dormir y despertar con el sol en la cara. Goces sencillos. La habitación era una boca de lobo a tal punto que solo cuando se puso de pie notó que a su lado, en el lugar donde usualmente se encontraba Mitsu, cuando no la abandonaba para dormir junto a Shiho, estaba…

—¿Mika?

Los vampiros no necesitaban dormir pero él a veces amanecía apretando el cuerpo de Yu contra el suyo, como si quisiera hacer retroceder el tiempo a una época en la cual ambos eran niños humanos, sin tabúes con respecto al afecto ni adultos alrededor hablando de qué es apropiado. Al resto de los miembros del escuadrón los desconcertaba esta costumbre, más no a Shinoa, que la encontraba tierna.

Se consideraba afortunada por haber nacido mujer. Algunos la subestimaban, sí. Pero ella podía abrazar a Mitsuba, su querida amiga, tanto como quisiera. Las chicas hacían eso y no se convertían en lesbianas para nadie. Necesariamente.

Que Mika amaba a Yu tampoco era un secreto. A Shinoa le daban celos pero no podía competir con eso. Era el pasado, inocencia perdida, un lugar con ilusiones de seguridad desvanecidas. _Tentador_. ¿No lo hubiera sido para ella envolverse en el perfume nostálgico de Mahiru, si alguna vez regresaba del Crepúsculo marchando con la espada de Guren gallardamente, como Shinoa había soñado que lo hacía, más de una vez?

No podía juzgarlos. Y para Yu tampoco era extraño confundir su piel con la de Mika, que era fría y blanca como la nieve recién caída en Navidad. Yu, que era casi un niño todavía, no captaba las bromas ni indirectas de los demás, a diferencia de Mika, que se enfurecía al más mínimo comentario.

—Estás despierta.

Shinoa se restregó los ojos, preguntándose qué escenario era plausible para devenir en eso. Generalmente, Mika la miraba con recelo y resentimiento, como si solo que Shinoa respirara cerca de Yu pudiera contagiarle a este último una enfermedad incurable y esto fuese alguna clase de plan maligno, por parte de ella o de toda la raza humana para quitarle a Mika lo único preciado que le quedaba. Una cosa había que admitir: Shinoa no se sentía en absoluto insignificante en su presencia. _Odiada_ , tal vez. Pero no _ignorada_.

—Si…—contestó Shinoa, frotándose los brazos ateridos por el frío y mordiéndose más los labios. Sabía que debía avergonzarle tener solo una camisola de dormir frente a un chico pero los vampiros tampoco sentían atracción sexual, ¿cierto? La ropa era de Mitsu y le quedaba holgada. Algo de su pecho se veía, por los breteles caídos sobre sus hombros. Y sin embargo, a Shinoa no podía importarle menos.

La expresión de Mika le preocupaba. O mejor dicho, la absorbía, como si su mera satisfacción o tristeza determinaran la propia. Era un impulso difícil de refrenar.

—No mejorará tan fácil. De hecho, no lo hará nunca. Te acostumbrarás, sin embargo.

No entendía de qué hablaba Mika. Pero sus palabras la estremecieron y en la confusión de los días pasados, la empujaron hacia un lugar lleno de interrogantes e inquietudes. Esto solo empeoró cuando Mika hizo lo insólito en él: se arrastró sobre la cama hacia Shinoa y pasó las manos por encima de sus brazos, en caricias que casi le provocan a ella un desmayo por lo simples (los vampiros eran máquinas vivas para matar, ¿cómo podía Mika ser tan delicado?) y a la vez intensas.

—Estoy aquí para lo que necesites. Yo… _te amo_ , Shinoa.

Sintió deseos de llorar. No era exactamente una declaración romántica o mejor dicho, no tenía nada de eso. Pero la sinceridad de su naturaleza le provocó temblores a Shinoa. Nadie le hablaba con tanta amabilidad desde Mahiru en sus momentos buenos, edulcorándole la niñez antes de los tiempos más crueles, de abandono y Apocalipsis.

(Mitsuba tenía sus días pero en general, la relación se daba entre bromas, abrazos interminables y silencios compartidos en los que ambas entendían todo lo que lo que una y otra pensaba.)

—¿Mi…Mika?

Parpadeó varias veces. Estaba oscuro todavía, ¿no seguiría soñando ella? Sus nociones de tiempo estaban confusas aún. Habría pescado alguna fiebre, sin duda. Eso explicaría su malestar, incluso esa…extraña alucinación de la que no tardaría en despertar.

—¿Si, Shinoa?

—¿Dónde están los otros?

No era su pregunta. No esa, sino más bien: _¿Por qué, desde cuándo eres así conmigo? ¿De qué me perdí…?_ Pero las palabras, por mucho que las empujara hasta el borde de su boca, se negaron a salir. Tuvo que arrojar esas.

—Abajo. Debo decirles que despertaste. Querrán verte. _O eso me han dicho_.

Mika le acarició las manos, mirando al suelo con resentimiento. Ella comprendió menos y menos. ¿Había tenido alguna clase de accidente? ¿Le habría dado fiebre y se hubieran turnado sus compañeros para cuidarla? ¿Mika estaría confundido por la gravedad del estado de Yu?

 _Yu_.

—¿Yu ha…?

El semblante de Mika se iluminó.

—Todavía no. Se supone que lo haga pronto. Y es gracias a ti. _Te lo debo_ —agregó Mika, sonriendo. Tal vez, en un momento anterior, Shinoa hubiese adjudicado a su semblante la gracia de _humano_. Pero en la actualidad, la comparación se le antojaba pobre. Mika era _más_ que eso.

Y se estaba inclinando para besarle las mejillas dulcemente, como si ella se tratara de una niña.

Shinya había incurrido en ese gesto cuando era pequeña, antes de que Mahiru, enferma de celos maternales, lo acusara de perverso y le prohibiera esa clase de tratos con Shinoa.

Shinoa dejó de respirar, sonrojada.

—Cuando Yu despierte…vámonos los tres juntos, Shinoa. No importa a dónde. Nos apañaremos. ¿Lo prometes?

Mika le acarició la nuca, los hombros. Su piel no le pareció fría como en otras ocasiones en las que había existido un roce fugaz o un contacto indispensable pero incómodo.

Shinoa no sabía cómo responder pero al igual que la vez anterior, las palabras hallaron su cauce casi sin su permiso.

—Claro.

Mika jadeó, aliviado. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y antes de que Shinoa pudiera obligarse a hacer más preguntas pertinentes a tan extraña situación, el joven vampiro volvió a acercar su rostro brevemente al de ella en un suave beso de labios cerrados.

Al separarse, Shinoa seguía mirándolo, sorprendida.

—Gracias. Por ahora, sin embargo, hay que seguir con _ellos_ –la boca de Mika se torció con repugnancia, erizando la piel de Shinoa aún más—. Dicen que eres su sargento de un modo u otro.

— _Lo soy_ –aclaró ella, sin reflexionar mucho al respecto pero cohibida por el desprecio de Mika. Se habían esforzado mucho por ganar su confianza y él seguía teniendo sus reticencias. ¿Eran tan profundas, sin embargo? ¿Qué había hecho para merecer un trato tan especial del resto?

—Veremos. Ya sabes cómo son.

Trató de moderarse. En un día menos loco, habría empujado a Mika, mordiéndose los labios, intentando hacer su mejor esfuerzo por no insultarlo. Por Yu, claro está, por Yu.

—Mi familia. Eso son. Todos ellos. Y tú.

—Shinoa…—Mika repitió su nombre como si con aquel gesto pudiera hacerla entrar en razón o mejor dicho, adherir con él en su rechazo.

Por un instante pareció que iba a alzar la mano para acariciarla de nuevo pero se contuvo, como si ello pudiera comenzar una serie de eventos que no terminarían hasta horas más tarde. La ansiedad y confusión abatían a Shinoa cuando él se bajó de la cama, colocándose un jersey sobre la camiseta.

—Iré primero. Tómate tu tiempo. Prepararé tu desayuno, ¿sí? –Mika fue resueltamente hacia la puerta. La entreabrió y volvió sobre sus pasos, preocupado—. Solo te pido…no te quites el colgante. Era de Krul. Si te es incómodo, buscaremos otra manera luego. Esas joyas tienen encantos muy sencillos.

Solo entonces Shinoa notó la gargantilla de oro que alrededor de su cuello. Una piedra roja (¿Un rubí? Brillante como la sangre) colgaba de ella. Terminaba por encima de donde latiera su corazón. Acostumbrada a haber renunciado hasta a las insignias del JIDA, era extraño que no se hubiese dado cuenta de la novedad.

—C-Claro.

Mika volvió a sonreír antes de salir, cerrando la puerta con suavidad tras de sí. Había algo en sus maneras que le hacía pensar a Shinoa en los hermanos mayores que hubiera querido tener. Incluso en Guren antes de su decadencia de los últimos años sobre todo.

¿Mika se sentiría confundido por lo que le hubiese pasado a Yu? ¿Estaba aferrándose a Shinoa como substituto? ¿Habría sucedido algo realmente grave con él?

Shinoa se puso un vestido cualquiera sobre el camisón, que se sacó luego por debajo de la nueva prenda, apresurándose al pasillo del hotel para bajar las escaleras, tocándose disimuladamente la piedra obsequiada (¿O prestada?) por Mika, preguntándose si no debería quitársela. No quería ofenderlo pero, ¿Mika la habría estado cuidando? ¿O se había colado en su cuarto cuando nadie veía? A todo esto, ¿dónde estaba Mitsuba? ¿Sería posible que él…la hubiera lastimado y a los otros?

Cuando escuchó los murmullos usuales desde la cocina, Shinoa se alivió e incluso se enfadó consigo misma por desconfiar tanto del hermano de Yu. Nada fuera de lo común, por suerte y lo hubiera reconocido con los ojos cerrados: el repiqueteo de lo que fuera que Shiho estuviera cocinando en una sartén, tazas llenándose con té o café, paquetes de galletas que se abrían, discutiendo sobre raciones y la próxima partida.

Ni bien Yu se recuperara.

Entró en la cocina desperezándose y sonriendo.

—¡Qué día! ¿Cómo están todos?

De la manera en que la miraron, parecía que en lugar de su joven ex sargento (pues ya no pertenecían a la Compañía de Guren Ichinose, sino que eran desertores), había entrado un fantasma, una aparición tortuosa dispuesta a atormentarlos. El silencio se instaló en la habitación pero Shinoa trató de ignorarlo.

¿Cuánto tiempo habría dormido? Tal vez su fiebre (¿O resaca?) los tenía preocupados o incluso fastidiados con los cuidados. No eran tiempos para recaer así, sobre todo ya teniendo que lidiar con Yu-poseído.

Yu, ¿realmente estaba mejor? Shinoa deseaba verlo. Dio su mejor esfuerzo por mostrarse saludable, agradeció las atenciones que sin duda le habían dado y rebuscó en la vieja nevera puesta en marcha con sellos mágicos. Moría de sed. Suspiró de gozo al encontrar la jarra de jugo.

Fue difícil, actuar cotidianamente con todos mirándola de esa manera tan inconfortable. Hasta que Yoichi rompió el silencio de cuasi monólogo, yendo a los tropezones hacia Shinoa para abrazarla.

—Pensamos lo peor, sargento.

—¿Qué? –preguntó Shinoa, atónita pero intentando corresponder a las muestras de afecto de su compañero. Yoichi siempre le había agradado. Cuando le confesó su homosexualidad ( _confesar_ tal vez no sea la palabra, sino _corroborar_ las primeras impresiones algo obvias pero en fin), Shinoa lo había apoyado e incluso alentado a confesar sus sentimientos a Makoto.

—Tonto Yoichi. Era claro que iba a sobrevivir. Pero…—Kimizuki dio un paso hacia Shinoa también y frotó su hombro, dejando a un lado las preparaciones del desayuno, que de todos modos se estaban chamuscando. Raro en él distraerse tanto.

—¡No lo sabíamos! Mika dijo…—comenzó a explicar exasperado Yoichi, aferrando a Shinoa como si la hubiera encontrado a la salida de un incendio, temiendo lo peor.

—¡¿Se dan cuenta de que ella apenas entiende de qué están hablando?! –estalló Narumi, golpeando la mesa frente a la cual estaba sentado junto a Mitsuba. Esta última, con los brazos cruzados, clavó la vista en Shinoa. Sus ojos brillaban: era un gesto que tenía desde niña, con su manía de no querer demostrar debilidad alguna, disimulando las lágrimas hasta que la sacudían sin remedio, haciendo que perdiera el control.

—¿Mii? ¿Qué sucede?

Shinoa conocía la expresión de sobra. Mitsuba estaba a punto de decirle algo difícil e importante. ¿Sobre Yu, tal vez? La ansiedad carcomió sus entrañas.

—Siéntate, Shinoa. Mika vendrá con tu desayuno en breve.

—¿Qué…? –Shinoa comenzó a preguntar cuando un sonido más o menos conocido le llegó desde la otra habitación. ¿No era la máquina de extracciones que habían traído para que Mika…?

—Hace tres días tuviste un… _accidente_ –comenzó Mitsuba, reluctante, bajando la mirada un instante y limpiándose tan fugazmente una lágrima que quien no hubiera crecido con ella pensaría que solo acaba de tocarse la mejilla, antes de rascarse la ceja en un tic.

—¿ _Accidente_? –repitió Shinoa, en blanco. Ciertamente no recordaba…

—Te _atacaron_ –expresó Makoto, ahogando un jadeo indignado.

Era como sumar dos más dos. Shinoa no quería hacerlo, sin embargo. Estaba demasiado sorprendida y dolida.

—¿Quién? ¿Acaso Yu…?

—Como un _jodido_ animal —expresó Shiho, mordiéndose los labios, aunque dos de cinco le hicieron reproches con poca energía.

—¿Pero…? Yo me siento bien. ¿Tal vez fue solo un golpe en la cabeza? –indagó, separándose de Yoichi y tomando lugar junto a Mitsuba, tan casualmente como fuese posible.

Esta vez la miraron con lástima. Y era algo peor que cuando ella hablaba sobre que Yu despertara tras una semana de ausencia, refiriendo experimentos con sujetos de otros países. No se trataba de condolerse con una viuda frustrada a la que querían mucho, sino de asistir a un entierro.

 _En vida_.

Shinoa dio un sorbo al jugo de naranja. No tenía olor raro. Se notaba que lo habían preparado en el día, como usualmente hacía Kimizuki, ni bien despertar. Y sin embargo…

—¡Está rancio! –exclamó Shinoa, solo por buenos modales tragando el primer sorbo agrio que intentara pasar por sus labios. De inmediato empujó hacia adelante el vaso y volcó su atención hacia el pan tostado sobre la mesa, debatiendo internamente si tomar una rebanada. Había un olor sutil pero delicioso llamando su atención pero no podía saber de qué era.

—Shinoa…—comenzó Mitsuba, juntando los dedos de ambas manos, sobándose los labios y enfrentando su mirada.

Shinoa intentó sonreírle pero estaba demasiado pendiente de ubicar qué olía de manera tan agradable y reconfortante. Era como una mezcla de cosas deliciosas: tocino friéndose para sándwiches, pollo cociéndose en una sartén para acompañar con arroz. Y sin embargo, el extraño aroma tenía una reminiscencia a agua de rosas y frutillas maduras.

No sabía qué era, exactamente. Pero debía estar solamente en ese refugio de la realidad y acaso en el Cielo, si existía.

Mika llegó entonces, respondiendo con su mera presencia más de una interrogante terrible. Llevaba consigo una taza de té que colocó frente a Shinoa, mientras que se bajaba una de las mangas del jersey. De allí venía el intrigante perfume que a Shinoa le hacía agua la boca y el corazón que notaba ahora, particularmente inmóvil.

—Aquí está tu desayuno. Bebe pronto. No querrás que se enfríe…—insistió Mika, acariciándole la mejilla.

Shinoa supo desde antes de resignarse a mirar con detenimiento el brebaje color rubí en el interior de la porcelana…

—Te lo ofrecería…de la manera _tradicional_ pero…sé que eres reservada y en cierto modo, no nos conocemos tanto –susurró Mika, especialmente para ella, besando la punta de sus cabellos mientras que Mitsu rompía a llorar y la abrazaba, apartándolo para su disgusto y frustración.

Shinoa solo tenía ojos para el brebaje. Sabía que una probada de ello le haría desear más, enfermizamente. Era lo más cercano al amor o la redención de lo cual alguien como ella podría gozar. Yu podía matarla o no quererla, que hasta hacía realmente poco era lo mismo para ella. Y sin embargo, mientras pudiera beber aquello, el destino sería soportable. Hasta _reconfortante_.

Se obligó a dejar de mirarlo y solo entonces, las lágrimas fluyeron.

—Shinoa…—la consoló Mitsuba, como si fueran las únicas ahí, ante el desconcierto (y algo parecido a los celos, si no lo eran…) de Mika.

Debió saber desde que despertara con la lengua y los labios heridos por lo que ahora comprendía, eran colmillos repentinamente afilados, bajo una luz matutina que le hacía daño, siendo tanto peor si la encarara sin el filtro del colgante de la reina Krul.

Es solo que le quedaba lo necio e inmaduro de su humanidad tan temprana como su muerte.


	3. Sangre y dolor

**Prompt #11.** _Demasiado fuerte para morir_. Tabla _Quemaduras de pólvora._

* * *

Sangre y dolor

* * *

 _It's in their eyes_  
 _It's unspoken_  
 _Don't even know they're out to do you harm_  
 _Can't even see the pulse beating_  
 _In the axle of your arm_

 **Twilight singers - Too tough to die**

* * *

Sangre y dolor. Tanto dolor al mismo tiempo, de diferentes partes del cuerpo, que en cierto modo el sentir unos desgarres cancelaba el percibir los otros. Tanta sangre que en algún momento le cubrió los ojos y ya no pudo ver más que algo de negro bajo una película roja.

Percibía el mundo con dificultad. En cierta instancia se creyó segura, casi rescatada antes de tiempo pero a medida que sus fuerzas se drenaban con el calor, aferrarse a la idea de que la presencia de su escuadrón equivalía a un escape de la situación, fue solo un sueño que terminaría pronto.

Alguien le hablaba. La sostenía y tocaba. Alrededor luchaban. Olor a azufre y sangre de otros.

—No _puedes_ morir, Shinoa Hiragi.

La voz se sostenía en un fondo de terciopelo vivo. Le costó enfocar los ojos de quien tenía frente a sí.

—No puedo hacer más. Perdió mucha sangre. Y cuando intenté cerrar la herida…

Mitsu, quebrada, la tibieza de sus lágrimas barriéndole el rostro. Trató de alzar una mano para acariciar su figura borrosa a un lado pero estaba demasiado débil, así que se limitó a sonreír.

¿Iba a irse así, luego de que le pasara aquello? Qué poco honor. Deseó que guardaran el secreto. A Guren le habían dado celos de Yu, suaves como perfume de niña pero presentes en su leve saña obligada para marcar los tantos con Shinoa. Si se enteraba, le dolería aún más. Pobre Guren, que había sufrido tanto y que solo intentó protegerlos a todos.

(E incluso entonces, en un remolino, no rescataba mucho más que la vergüenza y el dolor de ser ultrajada de muchas maneras, sin situar una más que instintivamente.)

—No me _entiendes_ , Mitsuba Sanguu. Ella no _puede_ morir. ¿Sabes lo que significaría para Yu el haberla matado? Tenemos que arreglar esto…—frías demandas de Mika. También un poco al borde del llanto. Era tan grave, entonces…

—¡Ya te he dicho que _no sé_! –exclamó Mitsuba, al borde de un ataque de nervios.

—Pues _yo sí_. Tengo algo que… _puede_ salvarla. No es lo mejor pero si es todo lo que tenemos…

Silencio. Sin duda se miraron entre ellos.

—¡No, no te dejaré! –aulló Mitsuba, poniéndose de pie de golpe.

Demasiado tarde. Antes de que sacara su arma, Mika realizó un movimiento violento que estampó a la orgullosa hija de los Sanguu contra la pared.

—Bien…—susurró, volviéndose a Shinoa—. Ahora, como te dije, Shinoa Hiragi…no _puedes_ morir…Por Yu no puedo dejarte –dijo tal vez más para sí mismo, mordiéndose la muñeca y acercándose mucho a Shinoa, tanto como el Príncipe Encantador a Aurora en las historias de su infancia que siempre le despertaron más inquietud que deseo.

* * *

—¡Ya no sé cómo decírtelo para que te entre en la cabeza, vampiro! –exclamó Mitsuba, con su voz hastiada pero al borde de un llanto de frustración de los que evitaba desde que hubiera entrado a la armada pero que le brotaban cada tanto, sobre todo cuando se exaltaban sus nervios.

Era curioso cómo eso no había cambiado. Shinoa podía darse cuenta, pensó sonriendo, mirando de reojo a su amiga, que seguía siendo la misma adolescente fuerte y enérgica de siempre, a la cual admiraba, cuando no reprobaba.

—No tiene que entrarme nada porque ninguna palabra tuya hace sentido cuando se trata de ella –respondió Mika, mordiéndose la lengua fríamente, temblando poseído por el desprecio. Era más evidente que nunca que toleraba al grupo por Yu. Y…

—¡ _Crecimos juntas_! La conozco mejor que nadie. ¿Cómo te atreves…? –le increpó Mitsu, estremecida por la cólera, empujando la puerta de la habitación que compartían, pretendiendo cerrársela en la cara a Mika.

—Ella ya no es la _humana_ que conocías…—insistió él, manteniendo el brazo contra la madera pulida, sin retroceder un milímetro.

—¡Incluso un vampiro recuerda…!

—Ella ya no es algo que puedas entender.

Mitsuba calló de repente. Se volvió hacia Shinoa, sentada frente al espejo del tocador en el que solían arreglarse ambas.

— _Me necesita_ –recalcó él. Más el ímpetu de Mitsuba regresó de repente, cargando con todo contra su oponente.

—¡Y tú qué sabes! Para los de tu clase eres un niño como nosotros. ¡No vas a darme órdenes luego de hacer lo que hiciste! ¡¿QUIÉN TE CREES QUE…?! —Mika la cortó en seco, sujetando su muñeca, sin duda con la particular fuerza sobrenatural que caracterizaba a los suyos. Y le clavó los ojos tan profundamente que si el viejo hotel hubiera sido un campo de batalla y dichos ojos, sus colmillos, Mitsu hubiera muerto sin remedio en décimas de segundos, antes de llegar a desangrarse.

—… _yo la hice_. Ella es _mía_. Y de Yu.

Probablemente lo único más grande que el miedo en Mitsu fue su ira, que le cubrió la cara de morado. Ninguno de esos sentimientos le permitieron verbalizar nada más. Y Mika prosiguió, echándole una fugaz mirada a Shinoa, dándole a entender que su voz se volvía más suave por ella, más que por Mitsuba.

—Solo quiero que venga conmigo a verlo a él. Va a despertar de un momento a otro y es preciso explicarle lo sucedido.

—Ella necesita dormir.

—No es verdad. Su cuerpo está sano ya.

—¿Has pensado que tal vez no quiera verlo?

—¡¿Por qué no querría?!

—¡¿CÓMO PUEDES SER TAN INSENSIBLE?! ¡ _Te odio_!

—¡Pues ódiame! ¡ELLA VIENE CONMIGO!

La voz de Mika fue tan potente que hizo temblar las paredes. Pasos desde la escalera indicaron que los demás subían a asegurarse de que todo estuviese en orden.

—Pienso ir, _padre_ –soltó de repente Shinoa. Los dos se volvieron, estupefactos hacia ella.

—¿Qué? –preguntó incrédula Mitsuba.

—¿" _Padre_ …"? –repitió Mika… _encantado_.

Shinoa nunca había tenido tal figura presente en su vida. Era más una fantasía _: si hubiera nacido en tal otra familia_ , _de haber sido normal_ (como Mahiru tanto hubiera querido que fueran), un padre hubiera sido, tal vez, aquel individuo bondadoso que paga las cuentas, usa traje y reparte tanto abrazos como gritos. Su experiencia mezclaba a Guren, Shinya y Kureto más que a la sombra temible de Tenri, que estaba más relacionada con una muerte segura debido a alguna equivocación o desobediencia que valiera o no la pena máxima.

Sin embargo, en el poco tiempo transcurrido desde su… _transición_ , la palabra mejor asociada a _padre_ , _proveedor_ , _guardián_ , quiéralo o no, por impulso, se relacionaba ante todo…

Con Mika.

— _Padre_ –repitió Shinoa, sonriendo hacia él, en tanto Mitsuba se liberaba de su agarre bruscamente, frotándose la muñeca con resentimiento—. Bajaré en seguida, ¿si? Quisiera charlar con Mitsu y dormir un rato juntas como hacíamos antes.

—…no eres como _antes_ –remarcó Mika, con cierta desolación.

—No. Por eso mismo, _padre_. Debes comprender que necesito… _tiempo_.

—Yu podría despertar en cualquier momento. Sería terrible para él si lo hiciera y tú no estuvieras. Podría pensar…

—Lo sé. Estaré allí, no te preocupes.

—¿Lo _prometes_?

—Lo _prometo_ , _padre_.

Las manos de Mitsuba temblaban en puños y sus ojos iban, frenéticos, de Mika a Shinoa, bajo su entrecejo doblado con ira.

—Si ella no quisiera ir, tú no podrías obligarla.

—Pero ella quiere. Tú no entiendes nada sobre el lazo que nos une, _humana_.

—¡¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de que dices "humana" con el mismo tono con el que ellos dicen "ganado"!

Mika jadeó, por toda respuesta y se volvió nuevamente hacia Shinoa.

—Te esperaré. Solo…no tardes. _Por Yu_.

—Desde luego.

Se fue con una apariencia aliviada, como si la discusión con Mitsu, quien cerró de un portazo a su espalda, no hubiera ocurrido nunca.

—¡Es increíble! Nunca me gustó pero ahora lo detesto…hay que hacer algo con él.

—Puede oírte, Mitsu.

Mitsuba se lamió los labios, incómoda ante ese recordatorio.

—¡Que me oiga! Actúa como un tirano. Toda esta situación es su culpa…—comentó, yendo hacia el tocador, apoyando las manos en los hombros de Shinoa, disimulando un estremecimiento ante el contacto.

—Lo recuerdo –agregó Shinoa, mirando su reflejo, comparando las teces de ambas. Siempre había sido un poco más pálida que Mitsuba, quien tenía un bronceado saludable en las mejillas redondas. Sin embargo, ahora su piel parecía del color de la tiza y el compararla con la de su amiga era como cotejar la de una muchacha viva con otra…que no lo estaba ya—. Una parte, al menos. Él te golpeó, ¿no es así? ¿Estás bien? –preguntó, tomando las manos de Mitsu, genuinamente preocupada.

—Estoy bien. _Bastante bien_. Dadas las circunstancias –explicó, abrazando a Shinoa, rehusándose a sentir cualquier rechazo por ella en tan terrible situación.

—¿No te sientes segura en compañía de un monstruo? –aventuró Shinoa, aún sonriendo, tan radiante como pudiera aparentar estar.

—El único monstruo aquí es él. Y Yu.

Mitsu dejó escapar algo parecido a una risa pero pronto, la humedad caliente de las lágrimas comenzó a derramarse sobre el hombro de Shinoa, quien frotó su espalda, intentando consolarla, al mismo tiempo que pensaba que le importaba menos de lo que debería. Justo como cuando era humana.

—No deberías decir cosas feas de tu _primer_ _amor_ –intentó reprenderla con dulzura, acariciándole los copiosos cabellos desde las coletas.

—Mi primer amor fue Shiho. _Aún_ lo es –la corrigió ella con cierta violencia, limpiándose una lágrima, ya más compuesta.

—Es bueno ver que ya lo admites…

—¿Recuerdas todo?

—…por partes.

—¿Realmente quieres verlo? No tienes por qué. Si Mika se pone violento, lo doblegaremos. Y si debemos…ir más lejos…

—Puede escucharte, Mii.

—¡Que me escuche, te digo! Que sepa que estamos dispuestos a todo para respaldarte.

—Pero ahora él y yo somos lo mismo.

—¡No puedes compararte! Tal vez lo que Yu dijo hace tiempo no sea imposible y sí exista una manera de volverte a la normalidad.

—Tal vez. Pero si existe, es sumamente escasa. Y él hablaba sobre convertir de nuevo a Mika, no a mí.

—¡Debería ser para ambos! Supongo que si no me excediera tanto en fuerza, no sentiría tanto rechazo. Ni le tendría el pánico que siento.

—Oh, Mii.

—Sigue siendo el que te hizo cambiar. Y no puedo evitar odiarlo. Creo que solo un poco menos que a Yu.

—¿Por qué culpas a Yu? Ni yo lo hago. Estaba hambriento y yo me puse a su alcance.

—¿Qué parte recuerdas?

—…aquello. Doloroso. Y entonces, Mika…

—Ya. Pues no es lo único pero entiendo que hayas cortado todo lo demás. Yo no podría vivir de otro modo.

—¿Hay más, entonces?

—Shinoa, fue lo _peor_ que he visto. No estoy segura de poder contarlo. Tengo la esperanza de despertarme en esa cama, encontrándote dormida al lado mío o despierta y riéndote como antes.

—¡…eso sonó bastante lésbico!

—Vete al diablo.

Shinoa besó a Mitsu en la mejilla y comenzó a desatarle las coletas. La chica Sanguu podría no admitirlo pero ni bien le liberaban las mechas claras, usualmente respiraba con más tranquilidad y era capaz de dormir de corrido, lo cual nunca pasaba de otro modo, propensa al estrés como era.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—…sé que ya no soy virgen. Aunque no recuerde del todo…

—¡No eso! Yo…—prosiguió Mitsu, descolocada, sentándose en la cama. Shinoa se carcajeó. Sonaba a amargura pero Mitsuba le sonrió, aún nerviosa y buscando las palabras—. ¿Te es posible…oler mi sangre?

Shinoa se sonrojó vivamente y bajó los ojos con vergüenza.

—En efecto. Aunque trato de no pensar en eso.

Mitsuba imitó su gesto y guardó silencio un instante, como buscando sacar fuerzas para seguir hablando.

—Entonces…

—¿Si?

—¿Podrías…?

—¿Si…?

—¿Crees que mi sangre…?

—¿…huela mal…? Para nada.

—¡No hagas chistes! –exclamó Mitsuba, contrariada, casi llorando de la rabia y nuevamente colorada—. Me refiero a si…

—¿Si…? –repitió Shinoa, ladeando la cabeza, auténticamente desconcertada pero divertida.

—Si…mi sangre… _cualquier_ sangre, digo, no solo la mía…pero la mía ahora…

—¿Qué?

—¿Huele… _impura_?

Mitsu jadeaba, sin aire, temblando y tan roja que Shinoa temió seriamente que estuviera teniendo alguna clase de ataque.

—¿ _Impura_?

—Como la de una… _mala mujer_.

La risa de Shinoa fue sincera en esta ocasión. Rompiendo la tensión.

—¡Oh, Mii! ¿Lo dices en serio?

—…sí. No te rías.

—¡No puedo evitarlo!

—No debí preguntarlo…

—Descuida. ¡No, no hueles mal! Tu sangre parece estar bien…apuesto a que es dulce. Como…cerdo…con salsa de frutos rojos.

Shinoa habló dejándose llevar por una gula extraña, de dientes afilados, que parecía vivir ahora en el fondo de su estómago, envenenando con su influjo hasta su garganta, quemándola con sed. No meditó sobre lo poco adecuadas de sus palabras hasta que las dejó salir y chocó con la súbita palidez del miedo en la cara de Mitsuba, como si por un instante, los roles de una y otra se hubieran movido hacia lugares nunca explorados antes pero terroríficos.

—Iré…a ver a Mika. Es probable que me esté esperando abajo –se excusó Shinoa, separándose de Mi, peinándose los cabellos con los dedos y mirándose en el espejo.

—Suena bien, de hecho, Shinoa…si es lo que quieres –aceptó Mitsuba, sobándose los labios—. Yo…—Shinoa llegó hasta la puerta antes de verse interrumpida por las palabras de Mitsu. Se volvió con su atención dispuesta a su amiga—. No odio a Yu, ¿de acuerdo? P-pero…le temo. A él y a todos los hombres desde que presencié lo que presencié. Incluso estoy enojada con Shiho, como si hubiera hecho algo mal y no es así. _Soy yo._ Y Yu. Y Mika. Y ahora tú, lo que ellos te hicieron.

"No creo que pueda vivir con ellos. No puedo ni verlos sin que se me dé vuelta el estómago.

"Y yo pude haber estado en tu lugar, ¿no? Pude haber sido yo, tranquilamente. Pero, ¿sabes qué es lo peor? –y rompió a llorar con debilidad, provocando que Shinoa volviera a abrazarla, temiendo que se desmayara—. No sé si a mí me hubiera revivido. Creo que fue solo a ti. Ese vampiro siempre te miró de una manera…no me malentiendas, tenía su momento incómodo con todos. Pero cuando nos hablaba…se dirigía sobre todo a ti. Eras la líder y la que se encargó más de Yu.

"¿A mí? Pude haberme muerto desangrada en lo que ese vampiro pedante considera el pasarme su maldición. Casi me lo restregó en la cara, aunque no lo creas. _Ella no es prescindible_ , me dijo con resentimiento, cuando yo intenté hacerme cargo de ti.

"Sobra decir que no nos parecía correcto que estuviera contigo todo el tiempo pero él insistió y para someterlo, hubiéramos tenido que unirnos y pelear en serio. Confundidos y asustados permitimos que te tratara como a una muñeca.

"Pero no tiene que ser así…no ahora que sabemos que estarás bien.

—¿Qué sugieres? –le preguntó finalmente Shinoa.

—Un monstruo ya es demasiado.

—¿Quieres que Mika y yo nos vayamos?

—¡No…! –exclamó Mitsuba, negando fervientemente con la cabeza y tomándole las manos.

—¿Entonces…?

—Cuando Yu mejore…si es que lo hace…

—¿Si…?

—Tendremos que pedirles que se marchen. Encontraremos una cura para ti solos. Incluso podemos volver con la Armada. A Shiho no le gusta la idea pero está dispuesto a conversar al respecto. Él quiere recuperar a su hermana. Pero aunque hiciéramos esa proeza, ¿cómo esa niña podría vivir sin sellos constantes y medicamentos frenando sus impulsos? Debe permanecer con el JIDA, por mucho que nos pese.

—Oh, Mitsu.

—Ellos quieren estar solos. Tal vez habría que dejarlos solos.

Shinoa sonrió y besó las mejillas de Mitsuba. La observó con tristeza y soltó sus manos, con un suspiro.

—Iré a ver a Mika. Y a Yu.

—¿…no estás de acuerdo, entonces?

—Somos familia. Todos nosotros.

—Ya veo.

—Volveré luego.

—Tal vez no esté…

—¿Shiho…?

—¡Tal vez!

—Más tarde, entonces.

—Seguro.


End file.
